


If you were here beside me

by ca_te



Series: Through blinding lights (model 'verse) [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets an offer to model in Italy for two months. Kurt and he find a way to cope with the distance (emails, skype calls and promises ensue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you were here beside me

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 8 (out of 10 in total!) of the Blinding Lights ‘verse. It can be read as a stand-alone piece. Sorry it took me so long to get this part done, but I’ve been busy with an internship for the past month. Anyway, here it is. The title comes from the song “New York”, by Snow Patrol. The credit for the idea for Blaine’s farewell gift goes to [amongsoulsandshadows](http://amongsoulsandshadows.tumblr.com/), who prompted it to me a while back. The amazing graphic you’ll find in the story was made by [agent-girlsname](http://agent-girlsname.tumblr.com/) (thank you so much for it and for the constant support, sweetie). The photos of Rome were taken by me, while the two other email attachments were taken from the internet ([here](http://www.ronsaari.com/stockImages/nyc/CentralParkBethesdaTerraceAndBoathouseInFall.php) and [here](http://hdwallpapers.fr/food-croissant-cappuccino-coffee-rain-hd-wallpaper-19110/)). The texts in bold are from Blaine and the ones in italics are from Kurt. A big thank you goes to [kittyklaine](http://kittyklaine.tumblr.com/) for the amazing betaing and to [hazelandglasz](http://hazelandglasz.tumblr.com/) for the proof-reading <3 I hope you’ll enjoy!

It’s going to be alright, Kurt.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Rachel’s optimism usually is a true life saviour, but right now it grates on Kurt’s nerves like chalk on a blackboard. Even the chocolate ice cream he is indulging in, his usual ultimate solution, tastes bitter on his tongue.

“It’s only for two month.”

The cushions shift as Rachel sits down on the couch beside him and Kurt curls up on himself a bit more, praying that she won’t reach over. He has the feeling that he might start crying if she were to touch him. He remembers Blaine’s expression, the worry, concern and so much love, when he told him about the job offer he had received. Two months in Italy as a model for Armani is the dream of every single model on Earth and yet Blaine had hesitated for Kurt’s sake, even though the money would mean more savings to build his future musical career. Kurt wouldn’t, c _ouldn’t_ , have him compromise that. He never wanted to be the weight that dragged Blaine down, especially when Blaine deserved to soar higher than anyone else. So he had put on a brave façade and told him that he should go, that he would be there when Blaine came back. That was, and is, the absolute truth; Kurt has no doubt he’ll wait for Blaine, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t scare him.

“Kurt, please, you can’t do this. You have to believe more in what you two have.”

Rachel is right, of course she is. Kurt Hummel has never run, he has always fought for those he loves and this time, it won’t be any different. Kurt nods and lets Rachel draw him into a tight hug.

~*~

“Hi, princess!”

Kurt blinks, his fingers tightening around the pencil he was holding.

“Santana?”

“And Blaine tells me you’re a smart one. I guess he is sorely mistaken.”

Kurt glares at the sketch he has been working on all morning, his mind running as he tries to guess why Santana would call him.

“Is something wrong with Blaine?”

“Hey, hold the mother hen act, princess. Your boy is fine.”

Kurt sinks a bit lower in his chair, his bones lighter with relief.

“Then why are you calling?”

He doesn’t mean to be rude, but, despite having got off well with Santana since the first time they met, they aren’t close enough for her to call in the middle of the afternoon simply to know how he is doing. He can hear shifting on the other end of the line, as though Santana is getting comfortable for what’s to come, and that doesn’t bode well for him.

“Buckle up, lover boy. This idea is going to rock your world.”

Kurt lets go of his pencil and leans back, holding his breath. Blaine has told him enough stories to make him dread Santana’s self-declared brilliant ideas.

“We are going to do a photo shoot.”

“What?”

“Are you deaf now, Porcelain?”

“Please, stop calling me that. And no, I’m not deaf.”

Santana snorts and Kurt rolls his eyes, even though she can’t see him.

“I’ll spell it clearer. A photo shoot. Me, Sam, Coop, you and whoever you want.”

“But why?”

“For your boy-toy, of course!”

Realization dawns on Kurt and he sits a bit straighter in his desk chair.

“It’s a farewell present.”

Even the simple word, farewell, seems to grate up Kurt’s throat, too sharp to get it out easily. There’s a brief silence on the other side of the line and Kurt wonders if Santana can hear it, the strain and the fear that seem to be his constant companions these days. She is very perceptive, scarily so.

“Yes, a goodbye present, put the emphasis on goodbye. Jeez, I didn’t realize you were so love-struck, princess!”

Oddly enough Kurt doesn’t feel embarrassed in the least at being called out like that, his lungs seem too small to breathe properly, though, and his eyes feel warmer. It doesn’t matter how much he keeps repeating to himself that it is going to be alright, he is scared, _so_ scared. Before he can pull himself back together, Santana’s voice sounds again in his ear.

“For god’s sake, do you really think this is something to worry about?”

Kurt sucks in a shallow breath as Santana trudges on.

“The hobbit might be thick and oblivious at times, I’ll grant you that. But, and I swear I am about to puke, he loves you in that sickly way people love in movies and books, now and forever, you know the drill.”

“Santana…”

It is the first time they talked about his and Blaine’s relationship so openly; to be honest, Kurt has never thought they would be able to, considering that Santana has been by Blaine’s side like a sister for years, and yet here they are and Kurt half wishes they were in the same room so he could hug her.

“Oh no, you don’t get to go all sentimental on me, Hummel.” There’s a softness to her voice that sweetens her words, though, and Kurt shakes out a teary laugh, his control coming back to him.

“Now that’s better and let’s go back to business.”

Kurt nods to himself and reaches for his desk calendar – _grocery shopping, movie night, take Blaine to that French patisserie, meeting with Jonas and Isabelle._ The entirety of Kurt’s life is jotted down on it and on most days his plans involve doing something with Blaine. It is so different from how it used to be, when there were only work commitments written down in a hurry, and Kurt loves it. That’s what makes it harder to imagine two whole months without Blaine. Shaking his head, Kurt tries to focus on the task at hand.

“Jonas is going to  have a few hours free this Friday.”

Santana hums on the other end of the line.

“It might do, but how do we keep that dwarfish boyfriend of yours busy?”

Kurt has given up on defending Blaine’s dignity in the face of Santana’s assaults and he simply sets the calendar down, thinking. Blaine hasn’t struck the deal with the music label, yet, but he has been busy recording for a demo to leave them before his two months away in Italy.

“I can tell him I have work to do in the afternoon and that he should finish recording the last few songs.”

“I like the way you think, porcelain.”

Kurt feels warmed by Santana’s compliment, a rarity, and a true smile pulls at his lips.

“I’ll tell Sam and Coop, you can ring your batshit-crazy friend and whoever you want.”

Kurt laughs.

“When you say batshit-crazy friend you mean Rachel?”

“Why, yes I do, princess.”

~*~

It turns out arranging the photo shoot isn’t easy at all, making sure that all of their friends clear their schedules and don’t let anything slip by mistake – that mostly applies to Sam who can’t keep a thing for himself when he is excited – is absurdly hard. But when Friday morning rolls around, they are all standing in the studio’s waiting room. Rachel is chatting Emily’s ears away, glowing in her pink coat and matching hat, Jonas is laughing at Sam’s Sean Connery impression and Cooper is simply annoying the hell out of Kurt.

“As a future brother-in-law…”

Kurt groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. He can’t deny the thought of being part of Blaine’s _family_ makes a new kind of warmth set in his heart, but right now he needs to keep Cooper’s insanity at bay.

“Coop, no.”

Cooper pouts, honest to God, and Kurt can’t help thinking that the killer puppy-look must run in the Anderson family.

“C’mon, Blaine would love it.”

Kurt tries to imagine Blaine sitting in a hotel room in Milan or Rome, looking at the silly pictures they are going to take today; and he can feel his face grow hotter at the thought of Blaine holding a photo of him posing for Jonas’ camera. Kurt can’t say he had a positive relationship with his body as a kid and through high school – it wasn’t that he found himself ugly, just he couldn’t picture a boy being attracted to him. Things changed when he moved to New York and a world of possibilities opened up in front of him – boys noticed him here, he could feel their gazes following him along the streets, he could see the small smiles they flashed his way. Later came the dates and the nights out, the kisses and the hands pulling him close. Still, all his previous experiences hadn’t prepared him for what being touched and watched by Blaine meant, for the sheer amount of love and want that came with it.

The touch of Cooper’s fingers drags him back to reality, with Blaine’s brother smirking knowingly.

“I can’t read minds yet, but if the look on your face is anything to go by I guess you’re on the right track.”

Kurt splutters and Cooper laughs.

“Hey guys, Kurt is in.”

Everyone in the room cheers and Kurt can feel his cheeks on fire. He figures there’s no way to go back now.

~*~

Emily can’t help laughing shot after shot as Santana makes faces at her. She drops the huge stuffed dog they chose for her pictures twice. Kurt can’t help noticing the affection shining in Santana’s eyes when she looks at her girlfriend. It makes him feel happy, to know someone as important to Blaine as Santana has found someone to love.

Sam has insisted he had to pose as George McFly from ‘Back to the future’ and who was Kurt to deny him that? He smiles like a dork at the camera and Kurt can see that Jonas is shaking with the effort to hold in his laughter. It feels good to be among friends like this, it feels good to do something special for Blaine.

Cooper grins like a lunatic, his arms open wide, a ridiculous top hat on his head. Kurt knows Blaine will laugh once he gets to see this picture and he is grateful for that, grateful that Blaine has Cooper into his life.

When his turn comes, though, Kurt is sure his nerves are going to snap from how nervous he is. He could work at Vogue for hours straight, but he has never been on this side of the camera lenses. Jonas smiles at him, while Santana smirks, an arm looped around Emily’s shoulder. Kurt swallows and gulps down air, reaching for the item he has chosen for his shot. Rachel coos out loud and Cooper mouths something that looks suspiciously like “your brother-in-law approves”.

Kurt straightens his back and imagines that Blaine is looking at him, standing by Jonas’ side. The smile comes easy and natural, his heart beating fast as he holds up the poster he had prepared - _You will always be my teenage dream._

__

 

Jonas takes several photos and the whole gang wants to have their saying in which one Kurt should choose. It is insane, but Kurt kind of loves them all for it - for their support and their enthusiasm. Somehow having to spend two months without Blaine feels less daunting with them by his side.

They separate at the underground stop; Cooper trails after Santana and Emily who are putting him up for the night considering Blaine shouldn’t know about him being in town, Jonas hops in his car and Rachel and Kurt take the train back to Brooklyn.

“Santana is right, Blaine is going to love it.”

Kurt nods, cradling the folder with the photos closer. Funny, lovely Blaine surely will enjoy the surprise. He can almost picture Blaine’s delighted smile. Rachel leans against him.

“He is lucky to have a boyfriend like you, you know?”

Kurt looks at her, taking in her soft and sincere smile. He really hopes she’ll meet the right person one day, someone who can love and treasure her like she deserves.

“Thank you, Rachel. And I’m lucky to have a friend like you.”

She shrugs, visibly pleased, if her smile is anything to go by.

+++

There is something magical about being inside a recording studio. Blaine can feel his dreams expand and take over the room, pressing against the soundproof walls. Cradling the microphone closer, he pours everything that he has in the last lines of ‘Serendipity’, his mind unsurprisingly set on Kurt.

_One single glance_

_And my heart knew_

_It was meant to be you_

_One single glance_

_And I knew_

_I was meant to love you_

From the other side of the glass Mike, the sound technician, gives him a thumbs up and Blaine loosens his hold on the microphone, energy thrumming under his skin. It happens every time he immerses himself in his music – it rises, laps and submerges like a tide, until there is nothing left, except Kurt. He is always there, tattooed on Blaine’s heart.

As he slips his jacket on, Blaine wonders if Kurt is back home yet. He had been looking forward to spending a quiet afternoon in with Kurt, one with cuddles and perhaps a movie. It is unusual for him to work on a Friday, but Blaine knows how crazy things can get at Vogue, plus they can still have dinner together. He waves Mike goodbye and runs a mental list of things that he is able to cook without setting the kitchen on fire, again.

He takes the steps two at a time, humming under his breath and smiling to himself. The old lady down at the grocery store gave him a bag of Pink Lady apples for free, because she knows those are Kurt’s favorites and isn’t the world an awesome place to be in?

Blaine calls for Kurt as soon as he closes the door. There’s no answer and even though he would have liked to have a “welcome home” kiss, this means he’ll have more time to prepare Kurt his surprise dinner. As he chops the apples, Blaine lets his mind drift. He’ll miss all of this fiercely once he is in Italy – the domesticity Kurt and he have built over the past ten months, his friends. Leaving Westerville and his family behind had been hard and it had been definitive, yet it had been for the best. Being away from New York and all that it meant now felt too harsh, like a slap to the face. Still, he needs the money that will come from these two months abroad; afterwards he’ll be able to slip out of the modeling world to focus only on his music. Blaine knows Kurt gets it and supports him, but that doesn’t change the fact that his heart lurches uncomfortably every time he allows himself to think about the distance that will be between them. He feels as though he has known and loved Kurt for a lifetime, but ten months are ten months and the thought of leaving now scares him. He knows that him and Kurt can be – are – strong enough to face it and come out of it even stronger, but the thought of going to bed every night miles and miles of land and sea away from the love of his life is daunting in a way nothing has ever been before.

He shakes the thought out of his mind and tries to focus on the apple salad, adding a sprinkle of almonds to it. Blaine has always liked cooking, but when he was on his own, laziness had always won over. There was no need to put too much effort into it if he didn’t have anyone to cook for. Then came Kurt, with his amazing cooking skills and the infinite care he put in every dish he prepared for Blaine - one of the many small things Kurt does that make him feel safe and at home. It came naturally to prepare Kurt breakfast on Sundays, to leave him a pot of coffee ready in the morning when he left earlier, to try new recipes just to surprise him and to see the small childish smile on his happy face.

When he hears the keys slipping in the keyhole, Blaine quickly adds the final touches to the table - a small tulip he bought on the way back home - and rushes to the door.

“Welcome home, gorgeous.”

Kurt whelps, almost dropping the folder he is holding, but soon enough he is smiling, eyes bright in the halflight of the landing.

“Why, thank you, Mr. Anderson.”

Blaine leans forward and slightly up on his toes to press a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips.

“Where have you been, uh? Leaving your boyfriend all alone.”

Kurt grins.

“It’s a surprise, dear lonely boyfriend.”

Blaine trails after Kurt as he sheds his coat and carefully sets the folder down on the living room’s table - Blaine is sure he’ll never get over how perfectly Kurt fits and moves in his apartment that once used to be so empty.

“A surprise, you say?”

Kurt chuckles and shakes his head.

“You are not going to wring anything out of me, honey.”

“But I made you dinner!”

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, but makes his way to the kitchen nonetheless. Blaine is absurdly pleased when he hears Kurt’s soft intake of breath.

“I hope I got it right.”

Kurt’s arms are sure around his waist, pulling him close. Kurt’s lips taste faintly of coffee and mint.

“It is perfect. Apple salad is my favorite.”

Blaine pushes closer, the contact between their bodies always precious to him.

“You feel so good, baby.”

Kurt sinks his fingers in the hair at his nape and Blaine groans softly. It shouldn’t feel so good, but it always does. Kurt grins down at him.

“Someone is quite eager.”

Blaine simply nods, he doesn’t need to hide around Kurt, he gets to show all of himself and it feels wonderful, plus he is leaving in a few days and he wants to get the most out of them, to get Kurt so deep under his skin that two months ago will fly past without making any difference.

That day the apple salad lies forgotten for a few hours, as Blaine thoroughly maps Kurt’s body and lets Kurt take him and mark him and ground him to reality.

~*~

Blaine tries to fish out his house keys, while attempting to avoid dropping the grocery bags and his guitar in the process. It has been a long day and he still has so many things he needs to sort out before he leaves on Sunday. There still hasn’t been trace of the surprise Kurt told him about and Blaine has stopped holding his breath every time he gets back home, even though he is still trying to make Kurt slip plying him with kisses and sometimes blowjobs, even though Kurt’s resolve seems to be made of iron.

Finally he manages to turn the key and to push the door open with the tip of his boot. Kurt won’t be back for a few hours, which means Blaine will have the time to shower and plan something to do tonight, maybe the movies or a drink somewhere.

He makes his way to the kitchen without switching the light on, he does  know this apartment like the back of his hand, after all.

“Surprise,”

His heart lodged in his throat, Blaine jumps on the spot, the bags falling to the ground with a loud clatter. The light flickers to life and everyone is smiling at him, Santana and Cooper outright laughing. Blaine blinks, his heart thundering.

“What...how…”

“Wow there, baby brother, what eloquence.”

Cooper is grinning and Blaine can’t even bring himself to retort, too stunned to reply. Kurt makes his way towards him, a smile on his handsome face. Blaine reaches for him automatically, hands finding their way to Kurt’s hips and pulling him close.

“You did this...for me?”

Kurt’s breath is warm against Blaine’s temple as he chuckles. “Of course this is for you, honey.” And Blaine just squeezes his eyes shut and hugs him closer as their friends cheer and shout. How can he let go of Kurt, even for a second?

~*~

There’s alcohol - courtesy of Santana - and music - Blaine doesn’t even know why they let Coop and Sam proclaim themselves deejays - and Kurt everywhere - sitting in Blaine’s lap on the couch, laughing with Rachel and Jonas nearby, singing along to some song or the other. Blaine wishes this night would never end.

Then, Santana is turning the music down, a manic grin on her face.

“And now the highlight of this crazy night. And no, hobbit, I’m not referring to your lover boy’s cock up your ass.”

Blaine is too loose on alcohol and amazing friends and stunning boyfriend to be scandalized, plus the image of Kurt’s fucking him is enough to send his blood migrating south impressively fast. He watches as Cooper walks up to Santana, something hidden rather poorly behind his back.

“Tadah.”

His brother is grinning and Blaine squints to see what he is holding. When he does, he can’t prevent the excitement bubbling up inside of him like an hotspring. Beside him Kurt is smiling almost bashfully and Blaine wonders what that might mean and he just has to know. He almost falls face first on the carpet as he fumbles to grab the photobook Coop is holding.

They all gather around him - Santana actually climbs on the back of the couch - and Blaine can’t stop grinning as he flips through the pages. When he gets to Sam’s photo he laughs so hard he fears his ribs might crack and Santana is gorgeous and Emily adorable and Rachel oddly fierce and Coop is an idiot and then there’s Kurt...Blaine can’t help but stare, his heart thudding against his ribcage following some crazy rhythm.

“Kurt…”

“You...you like it?”

How can Kurt even ask, when every fiber of Blaine’s body and every inch of his soul is singing with love? He doesn’t reply, he simply drops the photobook on the coffee table and turns. Kurt is looking at him expectantly and Blaine smiles before grabbing a fistful of Kurt’s shirt and pulling him close. He kisses Kurt like he needs it to live and, on some levels, it’s true.

~*~

Blaine feels as though his heart is going to explode as he grips the back of Kurt’s knees tighter, pushing in deeper and deeper because it never feels like it is enough. Kurt opens up around him over and over, warm and wet and _his_. Blaine keeps his gaze trained on his face, lips parted and cheeks flushed. The only sounds are the slapping of skin against skin and Kurt’s soft moans, slipping under Blaine’s skin and carving their way into his heart.

“God, I love you so much.”

Kurt lifts his hips, meeting Blaine’s thrusts perfectly, his legs trembling where they are hooked over Blaine’s shoulders.

“I love you too.”

And Blaine can feel the truth behind Kurt’s words right to the center of his being and in the marrow of his bones. He comes crying out Kurt’s name, Kurt’s seed splashing warm between their bodies.

~*~

He falls asleep lulled by Kurt’s regular breathing, anchored down to Earth by Kurt’s arm around his waist and by Kurt’s love.

+++

Kurt has never liked airports much but right now he truly _hates_ them with a strong passion. Blaine is standing in front of him, under the neon lights and the glass ceiling, gorgeous and his, and how it is even fair? How could they expect him to let Blaine go? Kurt’s heart plummets a little more as he hears the metallic voice calling Blaine’s flight for the umpteenth time. He wonders if it will end up splattered on the linoleum floor.

Blaine doesn’t say anything, he simply pulls him close and Kurt lets himself be guided, curling against Blaine’s chest, taking in his warmth. He shivers with the terrifying knowledge that he is going to miss this like one misses a phantom limb. Inherent and painful. But this is Blaine, the most important person in Kurt’s life, and to love someone also means to let them go when they need to spread their wings.

Kurt disentangles himself gently, his hands still on Blaine’s hips. Blaine’s eyes shine golden-brown with unshed tears. Kurt swallows around the lump in his throat. Why does this have to be so hard?

“You go and make me proud, sweetheart. And tone down the gorgeousness.”

Blaine chuckles, a small sound made liquid by tears. It grips Kurt’s heart and squeezes hard.

“I’m going to miss you so much.”

Kurt nods and manages to choke out a “I’ll miss you too”, before they are hugging again, clinging, lips searching and touching and pressing. It is frantic and desperate and they are in public, but Kurt can’t bring himself to care in the least.

He watches as Blaine walks to the passport control; Blaine turns once he is through, a small, tight smile on his lips as he waves. Kurt waves back without hesitation, as his heart cracks open with love and longing, so immense he might stop breathing.

Kurt is barely aware of his surroundings when he heads home in a trance, distracted from the people chatting on the underground and going on with their lives. All Kurt can think of is Blaine sitting on that plane, rising up high above New York and making its way across the fucking ocean.

Rachel is on him the instant he sets foot in their loft. Kurt allows himself to sink in the circle of her arms, the scent of her perfume comforting.

“Shh, Kurt I’ve got you.”

He nods and hugs her tighter, for once not caring about being too clingy.

“Just tell me it is going to get better.

“Of course it is. Two months will fly.”

Kurt squeezes his eyes shut and hopes with all his heart that she is right.

~*~

From: blaine.anderson@---

To: kurt.hummel@---

Subject: The sun is setting in Rome...

...And I miss you. You would love it here.

Everything is just as I remembered from the last time. The sky, the buildings, the people.

The flight was alright, but I couldn’t sleep. I spent the whole 6 hours thinking of you.

Ti amo (that’s I love you)

Blaine

(attachment)

 

 

~*~

After the emptiness of the first days without Blaine, life rushes back in, forcing Kurt to focus on keeping himself afloat. Isabelle is patient, but he doesn’t want to weigh her down. Besides, working means taking his mind off thoughts of Blaine miles and miles away. Gorgeous and unattainable.

Blaine sends so many pictures that Kurt has created a folder on his computer only for them. Sometimes Blaine is there, smiling under his curls, in front of some gorgeous monument or holding a gelato, other times there are only the city streets, the light cutting softly through them. They look as though they’re from a movie and Kurt wishes he could be part of it.

~*~

From : kurt.hummel@---

To: blaine.anderson@---

Subject: Roman holidays?

In Central Park the leaves are turning orange and yellow. You would drag me there for a walk every Sunday if you were here. It rains a lot, though, while in your pictures there’s always the sun. I’m jealous! So, would you take me to Italy one day?

Ps: I would totally steal the Armani suit you were wearing in the last photo shoot.

Love

K.

(attachment)

 

\---

Kurt is already snuggled under the duvet, when his phone vibrates with an incoming text.

**I’ll take you to Rome for our honeymoon, if you’ll let me x**

Kurt smiles against the pillow, heart light and expanding wider and wider in his chest. He’ll have to bring up the topic again once Blaine will be back.

_Of course I’ll let you._

~*~

Santana takes him out for drinks almost every weekend. She insists that booze is the only cure to the heartache from long distance relationships and Kurt finds out that trying to resist her is useless and that getting drunk with her isn’t so bad after all. She is witty and snarky and Kurt can appreciate that. She also proved to be surprisingly patient, when the alcohol loosens Kurt’s tongue and his heart bursts open. _“I just miss him so much, San”. “He misses you too, pretty face.” “When will he come back to me?” “Soon, princess, soon.”_

Right now he is leaning against her, the autumn wind tugging insistently at his coat, and she is laughing loud in the New York night.

“I’ve got to take a video of this.”

Kurt blinks up at her, the words a bit too liquid on his tongue when he tries to speak.

“What for?”

Santana grins, her teeth flashing white past her dark red lips.

“Oh you’ll see soon enough, pretty face.”

And how can she speak so fast and stand so well on her feet after all the alcohol they have drunk is a mystery to Kurt. She fishes her mobile out of her pocket and points it towards Kurt’s face.

“C’mon, princess, what do we say to your lover boy across the ocean?”

Through the tequila-induced haze Kurt can picture Blaine perfectly - posing for the camera in front of the Fontana di Trevi, smiling under the Italian sun.

“Hi, honeyyyy! It’s lonely here without you. But those sexy Skype calls do help.”

Santana laughs and Kurt tries to glare at her, even though it isn’t easy seeing as she is the only thing keeping up right. He turns back towards her phone and smiles, thinking that Blaine - his Blaine  - will see this, maybe.

“Anyway tequila is awesome and you should be here drinking it with me, or I should be there drinking wine with you and kissing you and...come back soon?”

“Alright, that’s enough, princess.”

Santana stops recording and starts tapping away at the screen. Kurt turns and presses his face against her shoulder. She pockets her phone and tightens her hold on him.

“C’mon, time to get you home.”

Kurt lets her guide him, his mind and his heart miles away in a country he has never been.

+++

Blaine plays the video over and over as he sits on the Spanish Steps during his break. He wishes he could teleport himself to New York and crawl into bed by Kurt’s side. Before the photographer called for him, he types a quick text.

**I would take you to Trastevere and drink red wine with you and make love to you all night. I’ll be back soon, baby. I promise.**

~*~

The first time Blaine was in Rome he was 19 years old and everything was magical and full of potential. He had left his parent’s house the year before and he had proved to himself he could stay afloat in the stormy sea that New York was. Blaine had never been outside the US and to get the chance to go to Italy of all places had been an unexpected surprise, especially considering he was just a beginner when it came to modeling. The art director for Vogue, though, had said he would be perfect to shoot in Italy, what with his tanned skin and dark curls, and Blaine had seized the opportunity. Getting to visit Rome, Florence, Venice had been amazing and Blaine had let himself go in a way he hadn’t been able to in New York, where he had to constantly struggle to make a living for himself.

Now things are different, though. Now he has a solid life in New York, his dreams don’t seem so unattainable anymore, and there’s Kurt waiting for him on the other side of the Atlantic. Every time Blaine passes by a little shop or turns on a particular suggestive street, he thinks that Kurt would like it. He pictures Kurt standing by his side, eyes wide and expression awed as he takes in Rome’s beauty.

Kurt’s absence is something solid and perpetual, the ache and longing never leave him. Blaine drags this Kurt-shaped entity with him as he travels across Rome to reach various locations, as he eats with the crew, as he curls into bed at night. Sometimes it takes hours to fall asleep, and in the quiet of the night Blaine can almost picture the thread that unfurls from his heart and crosses countries and seas, red and strong, ending up around Kurt’s heart. On those nights he knows he’ll ask Kurt to marry him someday. Because the whole world has to see the bond that ties them together, because life without Kurt at his side doesn’t make much sense anymore.

~*~

**kurt.hummel is calling you**

Blaine grins at the computer screen and scoots backwards on the bed to lean against the headboard. When he accepts the call, the screen fills up with Kurt’s face. His hair is styled up perfectly and behind him Blaine can see the Vogue covers hung on the walls of his office.

“Hello, baby.”

Kurt smiles, chin propped on his hands.

“Hi, honey. How is it that you look more and more gorgeous every day?”

Blaine feels warm from head to toe. He has known for a while now that people consider him attractive, but to know that Kurt wants him is a completely different story.

“The same goes for you, baby.”

Kurt nods, his cheeks stained pink.

“I’ve got a few minutes before a meeting, but I wanted to hear from you. How did the shoot at the Colosseum go?”

And Blaine talks, heart lighter as it can be only when Kurt is the one listening to him.

~*~

From: kurt.hummel@---

To: blaine.anderson@---

Subject: love is a place

Today I was having my daily shot of caffeine at Sugar’s and two boys passed by. They were in their teens and they were holding hands and they looked so happy. I thought we must look like that to other people and I felt so happy.

I love you and I miss you

K

(attachment)

 

 

~*~

_Days are starting to get shorter. I miss falling asleep with you at night._

**I miss feeling you with me all the time. But there’s only one month left to go.**

_Only?!_

**You know what I mean :)**

_I know. Just know that once you come back I’m never letting go of you again._

**I would never dream of leaving again.**

~*~

The last month is the hardest.

Days seem to drag on forever as Blaine and the crew move from city to city - Florence, Venice, Verona, Milan. Italy rolls past behind trains’ windows or slips by beneath their planes. Blaine tries to focus on the work at hand, but more often than not he ends up being distracted by the thought of Kurt waiting back at home. They have kept in touch quite well, sneaking in skype calls and texting whenever they can, even though time zones are the worst thing ever invented. The distance, though, is always there, hard and cold like the computer screen that fades to black every time Kurt disconnects a call. Blaine knows they have already completed half of the journey, but it doesn’t change the fact that doubts have started to crawl under his skin - maybe he has asked too much and too soon from his and Kurt’s relationship. Blaine has no doubt that Kurt is his soulmate and his one true love, but he can’t help being scared about these two months apart leaving a scar.

It is nighttime and outside a cold and grey fog has settled over Milan; Blaine has never felt so lonely. He has called room service and ordered a bottle of red wine, but it isn’t enough to dull the ache that has settled in his heart. Blaine knows it is silly, but he can’t help typing a quick text

**You promise me everything will be alright?**

_Is something wrong, honey? Do you want me to call you?_

Blaine briefly thinks about saying yes, because simply hearing Kurt’s voice usually manages to soothe the worry and the ache. But right now the longing is just too raw and he doesn’t want to burden Kurt with it.

**No, don’t worry.**

_Blaine, you know you can talk to me. And of course everything is going to be alright, sweetie._

**I am sorry I left you. I really am.**

He is staring at the wine left in his glass, when his phone vibrates, Kurt’s smiling face flashing on the screen.

“Hey, baby.”

“Blaine, what’s wrong?”

And hearing Kurt’s voice feels both like a punch in the stomach and a sweet caress. Blaine is sure his very bones are shaking with how much he misses Kurt. He can’t prevent the way his voice breaks, when he replies.

“B-baby…”

“Shh, I am here, honey. I know it’s hard, but…”

“Do you think I shouldn’t have left?”

Kurt sighs on the other end of the line and Blaine curls in tighter on the armchair.

“You did the right thing - leaving I mean. I’m not going anywhere, honey. I’ll always be here, for you to come back to.”

Blaine squeezes his eyes shut, tears pressing hot against his eyelids.

“I love you, baby.”

Kurt’s voice is soft when he answers. “I know, honey. I love you too and nothing is ever going to change that.”

~*~

Blaine taps his foot on the floor, clutching the handle of his suitcase, with people all around speaking Italian and a hundred other languages. He is floating, waiting to hear the speakers call his flight back home. He can almost feel Kurt’s arms around him, his lips on his, and electric sparks run down his spine.

Sitting on the plane, Blaine is sure his heart is going to burst open with excitement. How can they expect him to sit still for six hours when the love of his life is waiting for him? The flight assistant is walking down the corridor and Blaine hastens to send one last text to Kurt before they take off.

**In six hours I’ll be in your arms. I can’t wait x**

+++

Kurt wakes up two hours earlier than necessary and spends way more time than usual to get ready - and that’s saying something. He wants to be perfect for Blaine. A part of him still can’t believe he is going to hug Blaine again after two months apart. And to kiss him and make love to him until everything else fades away because nothing compares to how perfect Blaine is and how complete he makes Kurt feel.

The ride to the airport is a blur, Kurt lost in the excited drumming of his heart. He makes his way through the crowd of people who are about to leave or have just landed and he knows he is not going to be able to hold himself back once he sees Blaine.

Kurt spots his curls first, bouncing adorably and making his stomach knot with anticipation and longing. Kurt can tell the very moment when Blaine spots him, eyes crinkling at the corners and a smile blossoming wide. God, how can he be so breathtakingly gorgeous?

Blaine fits perfectly in the circle of Kurt’s arms, curves and lines meeting effortlessly, and Kurt is sure he has never felt so happy in his whole life.

“I am back.”

Kurt nods before leaning down to press a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips - firm and sweet just as he remembered.

“I know, honey. I’ve missed you so much. Let me take you home?”

Blaine brushes their noses together, humming softly.

“I’m already home. I’m with you.”

Kurt squeezes him close, as his heart expands and trembles with love inside of him.

“Have I told you that I love you?”

Blaine chuckles, happy and free.

“Yes, you have. But I love hearing it.”

~*~

Kurt doesn’t let go of Blaine’s hand as he guides him out of the airport, nor does he let go as they stand on the underground, or as they stumble up the stairs and fall backwards on Blaine’s bed. He keeps Blaine close as he sinks inside of him, deeper and deeper, love burning through him like a fire. And he just _knows_ that his love for Blaine will always be stronger than time and oceans.


End file.
